


Leave Me Here

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I’d tag more but spoilers, MAJOR FLANGST, NO Swearing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: I gave you everything, ‘cause you are my worldAnd you turned your back on meSo just leave me here to crySo just leave me here to die—————This is the first part of my song-fic “Say Something”, but slightly rewritten for a writing challenge I found on Wattpad.The poem I added above is my own, not any particular song lyrics.
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101, stresskall - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Mood Swing" challenge created by @Casuallyy over on Wattpad. It's basically the first part of my songfic "Say Something", but the fluff is fluffier and the angst is angstier. I'm sorry...

Birds hiding in the jungle trees chirped a peaceful melody and Iskall whistled back at them. It was kind of silly, but the song of the birds made him want to contribute as well while he waited for Stress to come out of her base. Glancing down at his communicator, Iskall checked once again that he was in the right spot. Several minutes had passed since Stress had asked him to come over for a chat. It was quite normal for her to lose track of time, but a small part in the back of Iskall's head wondered if she was okay. That voice was quickly shut up as noises came from nearby and Stress popped out from behind a wall a few moments later.

She was wearing an oversized, pastel-pink hoodie and old, black leggings with oodles of cat hair clinging to it, but she looked just as gorgeous as ever in Iskall's eyes. The two of them had been dating for 9 months and he was falling more in love with her every day.

He really couldn't help it when her chocolate brown eyes sparkled so brightly every time she smiled and her laugh was just as full and contagious as Iskall's own. His heart fluttered every time she gently wrapped her arms around his waist or pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek. Sometimes, the two of them would fall asleep cuddling each other and Iskall would wake up before Stress, giving him some time to admire his gorgeous girlfriend and how perfectly beautiful she was before getting up. It always brightened Iskall's day to see Stress and this occasion was no different.

"Hey," was all her tired and scratchy voice could get out. Nevertheless, Iskall smiled warmly back.

"Hey gorgeous. What's up?" Her expression flickered for the briefest of seconds to pain, but Stress quickly regained her composure and pulled together a friendly smile.

"Well, I kind of wanted to chat."

"Okay," Iskall replied with a twinge of excitement in his voice. Obviously, something was weighing on Stress, but he didn't want to sound like he didn't want to listen to her.

"This is hard," Stress sighed, shifting her gaze to the floor and shuffling her feet absent-mindedly. "But I don't think this is going to work anymore."

"W-what?" Iskall was partially confused about what exactly she was talking about and mostly panicking about what he really hoped she wasn't saying.

"Us," she whispered, avoiding any eye contact with the shocked Iskall. "I mean, you're really nice and wonderful and all, but I don't think that dating is going to work."

"I-I... Did I do something?" The cyborg was struggling to process the situation, much less come up with a coherent response.

"No, it's not you," Stress quickly replied, her voice quavering. "It's... it's me."

"Darling, what could you have done?" Iskall tried to gently hold her hand to reassure her, but she pulled away, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.

"I... I gave in. I thought it was only once, but I just kept going back and I..." Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper and a mist formed over her eyes. "I'm... so sorry. I chose someone else. I should have told you sooner... but I can't pretend anymore."

It took Iskall several moments to process her words, but once he realized what she was saying, his body went completely numb.

"You, you cheated on me?"

A sob erupted from Stress as she gave the slightest of head nods. Iskall's expression was blank, as he had no idea how to feel. Never in a million years would he have thought that Stress would do such a thing, but here he was, on the verge of tears himself. Several tense moments passed before Stress pulled some rockets out of her pack and speedily double-checked the straps on her elytra.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go."

With that, Iskall watched as the love of his life flew away from him and out of his life. No longer could he call her heart his own. In that moment, Iskall had no idea what to do next. Thinking long-term was too hard when he couldn't even decide whether to cry, run and talk to someone, or both. All coherent thoughts had gone out the window and logic had abandoned him in his hour of need. It was a cruel metaphor, he supposed, for the general state of his life at that moment. All it had taken was one short conversation to bring his wonderful life crashing down. Stress was his world and without her, he was completely lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not writing about the actual IRL people, just their Minecraft personas.
> 
> Once again, thanks to Casuallyy for creating this challenge! Have a great day, y'all!


End file.
